Belonging to Perfection
by Elizabeth von Schweitzer
Summary: Princesses from different lands come to Egypt for a longawaited event: the marriage of Egypt's Pharaoh Atem! But the competition becomes fierce when a new competitor comes to the stage. But even after Atem chooses his bride, will she be safe?
1. Chapter 1: Artemisia

**Note: This is the newly revised version of Chapter 1, with more to it than the old version. The basic spine of the work is still there, just...with more. XD Granted, the word count is not as much as I would like, but this is hardly one of the more serious things I've done, so it probably won't exceed 3K per chapter; I just don't have as much time as I would need or want. This is just for fun, and I want to close this story out, so first I need to redo it. Bear with me, and we'll try and get this done. :D**

**Also, the updates will not be as consistent as they used to be (meaning, like, every other day). This will take time, since it's not exactly active, and it's not the only fic I'm working on. With my serious fanfiction, I updated Chapter 6 on deviantART on July 21, and I posted Chapter 7 yesterday on September 31. I know patience is hard to come by, seeing as I have next to none of it, but I have a lot of stuff going on in my life. Thank you everyone, and enjoy the revamp of Chapter 1!**

**Belonging to Perfection**

**Chapter One: Artemisia**

_Fifth day of __Artemisios_

_ It was only a week ago that we were able to sail to Egypt, now that the Mediterranean has become passable. The waves calm in the spring, after the roughest winter waters have long subsided, so it is fortunate that my summons came during the best time to sail in the year. The courier__ came with a message from the Pharaoh of Egypt's priest, Lord __Mahado__. It told of my father, the King of Macedonia, and his consent to offer my hand in marriage to the Lord of Egypt after months of negotiations. The scroll bore the seal of the Pharoah, and the courier had been directed to deliver it with all speed. It is curious, this feeling of being wanted by one I have never beheld with my own two eyes._

_I am not the only one here who was summoned; most sovereigns wish to have many girls to choose from, and there are even laws in place that make it a requirement, so he may just be following protocol or tradition. There are princesses from Syria bearing the gold of their people, parts of Greece with oils and perfumes, and other Egyptian nobility with spices and exotic animals. I've met one of the Greek princesses, and I was not so pleasantly surprised at what an egotistical girl she is, though she is only twelve. Since I have heard that the pharaoh is eighteen, this does not surprise me. Marriages with that much of an age gap—or even more of one—are common. I've seen one of the generals at home marry a girl of fourteen. He himself was forty five._

_I am seventeen, and the High Princess of my people in Macedonia. Though we have brought treasures from our land, if the Pharoah expects more from my father, it will be a grievous offense. My father said during a shouting match with my mother that this king should not expect more than me. I hate it when he decides to make a scene when I'm concerned. Apologies have to be made afterwards._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mahado," Pharaoh Atem called, rubbing his temples idly. He watched the ostrich feather fans drift back and forth in their lazy attempt to keep their lord and master cool and protected from the heat of the day.

The priest hurried forward, and bowed before the throne. "Yes, my king?"

"Tell those giggling idiots to be quiet," he ordered, flicking his fingers towards the group of women to his left. "The Macedonian court will be here soon, and gossiping is generally looked down upon as unnecessary noise."

Mahado inclined his head. "Of course, my Pharaoh," he agreed, striding toward the separate dais to the left of the throne, where the princesses and ladies whispered and giggled with no regard for those around them. The priest came to an abrupt halt before them, and bowed only slightly, showing just enough respect, but the gesture was not as deep or reverent as one meant for a king. "Ladies, my king bids you soften your voices, for the Macedonian court will arrive shortly." When they fell quiet, he returned to his place.

Atem could still hear some of the whispers.

"I've heard their princess is coming. Isn't her name Artemisia?"

"_Belonging to Artemis_, you mean. That's what it means."

"She won't get the pharaoh!"

Mahado chuckled: he could hear the whispers, too, and they amused him. _Ah, the gossip of women, it never fails to amaze me,_ he thought.

"What is so funny, Mahado?" Atem asked, slumping down a little in his seat, resisting the urge to tap his foot.

"Them, my lord. About the princess's name. It is amusing, nothing more. Ignorance can be bliss, but it is also humiliating in inappropriate circumstances," the other man replied. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"What about it? I'm not familiar with its meaning."

"Of course, allow me to explain. It means 'belonging to Artemis', but Artemis means 'perfection'. It is, after all, the name of their moon goddess of the hunt. Piece it together and her name's true meaning is 'belonging to perfection'. If they knew that, I doubt they would be so flippant with their adversary. The Macedonian people believe that their princess is perfect in every way similarly to how our people worship you, though she is human and you are otherwise. Rumor has it, the High Princess of Macedonia is the most beautiful woman in the world, though no woman is perfect. I have yet to see her, so my judgment may be premature." Mahado turned his attention to the huge hall doors, his eyes trained on the announcer, who was making ready to speak.

One of the doors opened leisurely at its own pace. Both doors were opened only for the highest of royalty, visiting kings or queens or those that lived in the palace, so one signified nobility, such as a lord or a general. They went through different lords and ladies as they stepped through the door, wielding titles that Atem knew better than to memorize, he would never remember them. It was a pointless exercise, really; the only person in the delegation that was important would be coming at the end, and had a title that was easy to remember: _Princess._

Suddenly, the court fell silent as both doors were gradually opened. There, for all to see, stood a ring of women with long-handled fans to obscure the view of the one they were surrounding.

"Sensible of them," Mahado whispered to Atem. "The Macedonian royalty rarely name their children for a god or goddess, it is just not practical; to use a celestial name is to draw the attention of that deity. When they do, it's as if they're heavenly beings themselves, and because of that they are cherished and protected at all times. No commoner can look upon their face until they are wed, that is their law."

The announcer struck the floor with his staff three times. "Her Royal Highness, Artemisia Electra Clymene, High Princess of Macedonia," he bellowed for every observer to hear.

Mahado looked at his king, whose body was slightly tense with anticipation. _And the moment of truth approaches_, the priest thought.

The two guards in the front of the ring stepped aside in perfect unison, the synchronization of the movement in perfect tandem with the collective heartbeat of those in the room. A young woman glided slowly through the hall from the open ring, her two handmaidens following closely behind. Her fair-skinned face, calm and beautifully shaped, remained politely blank and politically correct. Her hands lightly grasped her pristine white gown, and her arms glittered with simple, yet elegant gold engraved with black designs. Her deep gold hair was wrapped into a high Greek style, away from her neck and eyes, which were a clear green and mantained a steady gaze.

Respectfully, she curtsied deeply to Atem when she came within ten feet of his throne, then walked to the dais and took her place among the others without a single word. Her gait was controlled and precise, the product of many years of practice in walking on a straight line. Mahado chanced a glance at his king's face, searching for his reaction within the frozen expression.

It was subtle, as he knew it would be, but Mahado knew Atem better than almost anyone since childhood. It showed in his eyes, though it was hard to find. He was struck by the princess, though if it was by pleasant shock or surprised displeasure, he could not see. In what manner, he realized, and for good or otherwise, only time would tell.

**So, how do you think it read, this version? Better, or worse? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gossip and Poison

Artemisia sat in her backless chair in the room given to her by the pharaoh's servants, exhausted by the day spent in court. It had been a week since she had sailed to Thebes.

She looked out on the balcony. The view was spectacular, showing her all of Thebes in its glory. Artemisia was grateful for this: at the times when she was feeling tired, frustrated, or downright angry, she would come here, and it helped her to relax. She blessed whoever had the foresight to give her this particular room.

"I trust the room is to your liking," said a voice from the room.

Artemisia looked up, and smiled. Throughout her stay in Egypt, she had made fast friends with the priest Mahado, one of the pharaoh's servants. "Yes, it is."

"I remembered one of the courtier's stories about the royal palace in Macedonia, and he spoke of the spacious views the balconies offered. I'm glad that I assumed you would want something similar. I spoke to the pharaoh, and he arranged for you to have this room," Mahado remarked.

The princess rose. "Tell him that he has my gratitude, since he's been surrounded by empty-headed girls since I arrived, and I haven't been able to even introduce myself to him properly."

Mahado smiled. "I doubt it will be that way for much longer. You see, a new water pavilion was finished just before you came. It was done in the Macedonian style, and at the water lily viewing party, he wants to get your opinion on it. Fortunately, only Princess Anzuya, Lady Xantha, and your Highness will be able to attend."

Artemisia smiled. "What time does His Majesty expect to see me there?"

"He will send an escort for you, but you can expect them to arrive after the evening meal. Will we have the pleasure of your company at supper?"

Artemisia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You see, there's something I must attend to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Princess Artemisia?" Anzuya asked, looking around the banquet table for her rival.

"Yes, Mahado, where is she?" Atem repeated.

Mahado smiled. "She's taking supper in her room."

"Why would she do that?" Anzuya retorted.

"Surely your Highness would not wish to deny Princess Artemisia the opportunity to have a quiet supper with her sisters? They've only just arrived," Mahado replied calmly. "And as her sisters Evania and Leora are still too young for state banquets, Her Highness decided to stay with them."

Anzuya looked relieved. "How old are her sisters?" she asked politely.

"Evania is ten, Leora is nine. Still the age of mischief. I believe I heard a crash as I left the room."

Atem glanced at Mahado, and waited until Anzuya's attention was captivated elsewhere. "So she accepted the invitation?"

"Yes. Why so eager, my king?" A grin threatened to show on Mahado's face.

"No reason," Atem said quickly, and directed his attention to his food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemisia left the care of her lively sisters to their nurse. In the meantime, she set about deciding what to wear to the party.

_Something simple, understated. I don't look good looking like an overdressed fashion peacock_, she thought, going through her wardrobe. Her maid, Pelagia, helped her dress into a deep blue gown with a sheer silver veil fluttering over the cloth. Her hair was pinned up into a messy Greek array of curls, giving the subtle yet sensual impression that she had just come from bed.

Her escort arrived in the form of a middle-aged Egyptian guard. Artemisia nodded briefly, and bade her sisters good night.

Artemisia was led quickly to the water pavilion, where Lady Xantha, Princess Anzuya, and the Pharaoh were waiting.

"I hope I have not kept you," Artemisia said with a deep curtsy to Atem.

He smiled. "No, you arrived just in time."

Mahado observed the four young people in the pavilion, a smile spreading across his face. Anzuya had clearly had the advantage over Xantha, but that was before Artemisia arrived. With his experience with courtiers, he could see that the Macedonian princess was not one to overdo it. However, she did use what she did have to its potential. Mahado could see the effect her presence had on the group: primarily, jealousy among the other ladies.

Artemisia spoke again. "Lord Mahado spoke of this pavilion being fashioned in the Macedonian style."

"Yes. I want to know what you think of it," Atem replied.

Artemisia surveyed the area, and found a spot that intrigued her. She knelt down next to it. "Macedonian pygmy red water lilies. How did he get a red variety?"

A pair of sandaled feet rested in her field of vision. "Does it meet with your approval?" Atem asked.

Artemisia rose. "I wish that we could have this red variety at home. How were you able to do it?"

Atem laughed. "Perhaps it is the Egyptian influence that makes them red, and the Macedonian one that keeps those at your home white."

The other two girls converged on them. Artemisia joked about how the Egyptians were much better at copying her people's ways than the Macedonians were themselves, and the group laughed. Servants offered wine and fruit to them, which they gladly accepted.

Suddenly, Artemisia felt her bracelet grow hot, and she immediately motioned for the servant who gave her the wine to taste it. He accepted swiftly, and took a sip of the wine. All at once, the man dropped to the ground, writhing. In moments, he was dead.

Atem looked at her, shocked. Artemisia's face was grim. "Only one kind of poison in Egypt works that fast: the poison of the _eto_ plant. Clearly someone doesn't want me here." With that, she strode off in the direction of the hall leading to the palace.

The pharaoh ran to catch up to her. She turned to face him. "What words can you say, when my safety was threatened while I was under _your_ protection? I can't take a simple sip of wine, for fear my life might be threatened? What about my sisters' lives? They are not safe, nor am I." She turned away. "If I lived here and this was my home, it might be different. Macedonia is the same. But towards a guest?" Artemisia walked off.

Anzuya fluttered up to him, Xantha close on her heels. "She dares to speak so to you?" Anzuya said angrily, touching his arm.

Atem's skin crawled at her touch. "She speaks so because it is her right!" he snapped, stalking towards his chambers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mahado, have you got anything yet?" Atem asked, pacing around his bedchamber.

The priest bowed. "For the time being, we're still investigating as to who tried to poison the princess. Artemisia is staying, for the time being." He paused. "My lord, if I may speak freely, and as your friend…"

Atem looked at him. "Go on, Mahado."

"Have you thought, that perhaps Anzuya or Xantha was behind it?"

Atem stopped pacing sharply. "That's quite an accusation, Mahado."

Mahado sighed patiently. "Think about it, my lord. Xantha would have less reason to do it, but Anzuya? Syria needs this alliance, but Egypt doesn't. Anzuya knows full well that you have no real incentive to marry her. Macedonia can offer what Syria can and more. Besides, we both know who you like to be around more, between Anzuya and Artemisia. I would not put it past Anzuya to sink so low as to try killing Artemisia inside your palace walls. And even if it didn't work, Artemisia would feel threatened, and possibly leave."

Atem sighed. "What would you have me do, Mahado? I already know that Syrian witch is despicable."

"My lord, she views Artemisia as a rival. Xantha is flippant and has no opinion of her own, so Anzuya does not see her as a threat. It was clear that she marked Artemisia as a rival at supper," Mahado explained.

At that moment, Seto, High Priest of Egypt, entered the room. "My lord, we have received word of the Syrian servants having knowledge of the attack on the princess's life."

Atem nodded. "And this informant is trustworthy?"

Seto bowed. "Of course, my lord."

"Then it seems that you were right, Mahado. I'll leave you to deal with it. In the meantime, I have to convince Artemisia to stay."

Mahado grinned. "I believe I may have the easier task, my lord. The daughter of Damalis is famous for her temper and her stubborn streak. Do not be surprised if she tries to throw something."

Atem rubbed his temples. "I wish you weren't right."

"But isn't that why you like her, my lord?" Mahado said, suppressing laughter.

The young king glared at him, very much a teenager. Mahado left the room, smiling and chuckling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Persuasion

Atem entered Artemisia's room to find her on the balcony, leaning against the rail. A gentle breeze from the river stirred her hair, now down and unbound. Under her breath she sang a song in Greek. Only part of it reached his ears.

_"…I sang of the glory of the Valley of the Kings._

_But what struck me then, and stirs my thoughts,_

_Is that city of gold, shining Thebes…"_

Atem stopped just behind her. "You like to be here alone?"

Artemisia stopped singing. "If you've come here to apologize—"

"I haven't."

"I know you could not have done anything…I spoke too soon, and without thinking, and for that I'm sorry."

Atem let her relax. "You spoke what was on your mind. I'm grateful for that. It shows that you trust me, for that part." He paused. "You won't leave, will you?"

His question startled her with its abruptness. "After what happened? I think I have every reason to leave."

"But?"

"I have every reason to leave, but I…I'm not sure if I'd be happy if I did." She looked down and away from him.

Atem's hand closed over hers. "So don't."

Artemisia looked at his hand, then at his face. "Why not?" she asked, her voice quiet. "Tell me, Atem, why should I stay?"

"I…I want you to stay."

Artemisia smiled. "And what do I have to offer you that Anzuya can't also?"

Atem flinched. "I'd just as soon sleep with a cobra," he said without thinking.

She stared at him for a moment, then started laughing, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Sleep with a cobra! My, Pharaoh, you certainly can be poetic!"

Her laughter was catching. "Well, a desert snake is what she is. You, however, my dear Artemisia," Atem said, raising her hand to his lips, "are my beautiful water lily."

Her cheeks reddened. "Who says I'm yours?" she retorted playfully.

Atem kept his hold on her hand, and put his other on her waist, pulling her against him. "I'd say you are. And I think you'll agree," he said, voice soft, his face inches from hers. Slowly, he brought his lips to brush hers in a light kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Home is Where the Heart is

Atem left Artemisia's chambers later that night. His cheeks were aflame, and his head felt light.

_I can't control myself around her_, he thought, remembering what had almost taken place. _I feel free when I'm with her. _He clenched his fists in his tunic, and closed his eyes, breath heavy.

He wanted her. He could just pick her; she was so damned beautiful it was a sin. Artemisia was perfect.

He wanted her so badly. Atem covered his face with his hands and tried to slow his breathing. He couldn't—no, he _wouldn't_ do that with her.

His resolve seemed solid now. But how long would that last?

"So you have decided to stay?" Mahado asked Artemisia the next night on the terrace.

"Yes," Artemisia said, with a smile.

"Did His Majesty exert some, ah, influence on your decision?" The priest looked at her with raised eyebrows.

The princess immediately blushed. "Yes, he did."

Mahado smiled, and turned to the view of the horizon. "Well, I'd imagine that it would be hard to refuse the King of Egypt when he's feeling rather…persuasive."

Artemisia gasped. "Mahado! He did nothing of the sort! He would never do that to me!"

Mahado raised his hand. "I know he would not. He would never lay his claim on you in that manner." He paused. "Were there any other factors? In your decision?" He saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Inside, he laughed. So his king felt the need to eavesdrop?

"Well, yes. I wouldn't feel right, leaving Egypt. It's become more of a home to me than Macedonia." She was silent for a moment. "I didn't have many friends back at the palace. I don't think I even had any. I was isolated from the world. My mother was a picky teacher, and my father only wanted me to be a properly bred little princess and to marry well. My sisters are there, but they're only ten and nine.

"Here, I do have friends. You, Mana, Seto, and the Pharaoh."

"Is he just a friend to you?"

Artemisia leaned against the banister. "You have to be best friends before you can be lovers," she replied calmly. "If my heart is with my friends and family, and home is where the heart is, then Egypt is my home."

Mahado smiled gently. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Princess." He bowed and took his leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Ra Will Decide Her Fate

_Thirteenth day of __Panamos_

_My sisters sailed for home today. I miss their presence here. It was one of t__he few things that kept me sane._

_Speaking of going insane, Anzuya won't leave me alone. __Or the Pharaoh, for that matter.__ She practically gave me a glare that would freeze water when I sat down for supper last night. Not to mention she's been spreading nasty rumors about me being involved with Priest Seto, which is absolutely ridiculous. My affections are the Pharaoh's, and his alone._

Mahado was walking along the corridors late at night, and heard a faint thump within Artemisia's chambers. He chanced a peek in her rooms, and what he saw did not comfort him.

She was impossibly pale, and bathed in a fine sweat. It looked as though she were sleeping, but in the arms of death. A faint smear of blood covered her right wrist.

He shouted for Seto, and the Pharaoh, as he picked her up and ran to the physician's quarters. Seto, clothed in sleeping garments, ran out to meet him. "Get his Majesty to the physician's quarters!" Mahado shouted. Seto nodded briefly, and ran swiftly to fetch Atem.

_Oh, Ra, please let it not be too late…_Mahado thought. _Please, for all our sakes, and his Majesty's, let her live…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Atem paced back and forth down the hall, waiting for the slightest shred of news on Artemisia.

"Why did this have to happen _again_? I thought that I would be able to guarantee her safety!" Atem shouted.

Mahado was quiet for a moment. "You know, that was a very naïve thing to say, your Majesty. To think that she will be safe, even for a moment, until you either choose her as your bride or deny her and send her home, is a foolish thought."

Atem stood there and stared at him. "You…you…how can you _possibly_ understand?!" he shouted, hands shaking. "She might be dead, and it could very well be ALL MY FAULT! How could you even begin to—"

"Don't think that you are the only one who cares about her, and is worried about what happens to her," Seto interrupted.

"We are her friends. Pharaoh, you may care for her in a different way, but that doesn't mean that if she died, we would be less saddened than you," Mahado clarified, voice quiet.

The physician stepped out at that moment.

"What happened? Is she all right? Is she safe?" Atem asked.

The physician looked weary, as if he had battled with Anubis and lost spectacularly. "I've done everything I can for her."

"Is she all right?" Atem repeated, putting stress on each word.

"There is no more we can do with her. Ra will decide her fate," the physician replied with an ominous tone of finality.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith

**Update from your favorite Lizzie!**

I'd like to remind certain impatient people that I am a very busy person. I am in college and in the process of dating. I play an instrument, so that takes time, too. I just had midterms, so your threats are meaningless and rather tasteless as well. I also applied for a job (where I don't get paid) to be an editor on a website I actually happen to like a lot. I also have a social life, and Halloween is coming up.

This means that I will not be posting **every freaking day**, people! I'm thinking of doing it whenever I come up with a new chapter, or just designated days of the week. Which requires a thing most people don't seem to have nowadays: PATIENCE.

For those of you who have been kind enough to leave reviews, I love you forever (to my best friend: if you don't leave a review, there's something wrong with you or you're an imposter). I work hard on these chapters. If you read them, review them, for heaven's sake!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem continued to sit facing the chamber where Artemisia was, long after Seto and Mahado had left. The physician's words continued to echo in his mind. _I have done everything I can for her…Ra will decide her fate._

But even more than that, the faces of his priests swam in front of his eyes.

_To think that she will be safe, even for a moment, until you either choose her as your bride or deny her and send her home, is a foolish thought__…_

Had he really condemned her to a life where her safety would forever be in doubt?

_Don't think that you are the only one who cares about her_…

This made him stop for a moment. Surely he was the only one who cared about her, in that manner. Mahado saw Artemisia as a close friend and showed brotherly affection toward her, Atem could see it in his eyes. Seto, however, remained guarded. Atem found it most curious that it would be Seto, not Mahado, that spoke those words. Upon closer examination, however, it grew to be an irritation.

Seto had never been alone with the princess, of that much, he was certain. What he was not sure about was if Seto had looked at her with any emotion other than that of a friend…or had a fleeting glare of desire in his eyes whenever she passed him.

The more Atem dwelled on it, the more it angered him. He knew he was being irrational, but…_Wait_, he thought. _Artemisia told Mahado that she saw Seto as a friend, nothing more. She wouldn't lie to him._

Artemisia's affections remained his. But had Seto given his to her, hoping that they might be returned?

Atem was finding himself to be a _very_ jealous man.

* * *

A few hours later, Mahado turned the corner, only to find the King of Egypt still waiting in the physician's quarters. 

"My Lord, how long have you been here?" Mahado asked Atem.

"Honestly? I have no idea. The minutes only grow more unbearable, so it feels like an eternity," Atem answered frankly.

"Has the physician checked on her?"

"Yes."

Mahado paused, and looked at the young man's face. His jaw was clenched, and new lines of sorrow were etched in his face. "And?"

"He dares not look at me. I think he won't say anything to me unless she's alright or…" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Have you no faith that she will live?" Mahado asked.

Atem stared at him. "I would give _anything_ to see her live. I have prayed, I have bargained, I have _begged_ the very gods themselves to return her to me."

Mahado laid a hand on the young king's shoulder, and felt it shaking, as though Atem were holding back body-wracking sobs. "I'm sure Ra feels that she is not ready to die yet," the priest said softly. "She has so much here, so much to live for."

The physician entered the hallway, bowed as he passed, and entered the chamber. Atem felt his body grow tense. Would the man have the nerve to look him in the eye and tell him the woman he loved had passed to the afterlife? Or would he bring news of life returning to her body?

All of a sudden, the door burst open. The physician looked at Atem with eyes that were full of disbelief. "My Lord, I have no idea how, but—"

Atem shoved past him, to see Artemisia stir groggily, with her eyes open.

"W-what happened?" she asked, looking around the room. Realizing that it was not her own, she sat up. "Where am I?" she demanded, strength returning to her voice.

Then, all at once, Mahado ran out of the room, announcing (in yells) Artemisia's recovery. Atem just stood there, mixed emotions playing out in his face. Joy…love…fear…

He took three strides and pulled her into a tight embrace, so tight he heard her squeak. Atem pulled away to look at her. "Don't you _dare_ do that again. You are _not_ allowed to die. I won't permit it."

Mahado returned to peek into the room, just in time to see his king and lady kiss. Inwardly, he sighed, and smiled. _Love conquers all_, he thought, exiting tactfully.

But when he stopped to think about it, he laughed aloud. _That's incredibly sappy, but it strangely fits._ He shook his head. _When did I ever become so sentimental?_


	7. Chapter 7: Fountain of Dreams

**Yay for Chapter Seven! The next installment! For those of you still confused about the months, check out my profile. It has a total list of all the months of the Ancient Macedonian calendar.**

**And no, Artemisia is _not_ a MarySue. I detest those. MarySues don't get put through this kind of crap on a regular basis. It's no easy thing, being a princess and in love with a pharaoh on top of that. Not to mention she's got people who are out to get her (and it isn't just paranoia either, as you shall soon see). There are facets of Artemisia's personality that have not been revealed yet, so keep your britches on, 'kay?**

**God, I love that word. Facets...(makes note to self to use that later)**

The young woman slammed her fist onto the table in front of her. "I tell you to kill her," she began slowly, voice deadly, "yet she still lives to frolic with the Pharaoh?!"

"But, milady, we've tried everything that we could do discreetly, but she just—" the man spluttered, bowed down so low his forehead touched the ground.

"Are you telling me, she's 'lucky'?" the woman hissed, fury rising.

"Some of the servants, milady, they say she's god-touched. That she has the favor of the gods themselves—" another servant girl said.

"Silence!" Dead quiet followed the woman's command. "The favor of the gods? What nonsense. The gods of Macedonia have no power in Egypt!"

"But, milady," spoke a third, her personal bodyguard. He was middle-aged, lean and lethal, an expert swordsman. "Have you considered the possibility that the Egyptian gods may have taken a liking to her?"

"You overstep your authority, Yoyox!" she shouted. Her gaze turned to the two servants before her. "If she is not dead before the end of the month, _you_ will feel my displeasure. Is that understood?"

"Yes, milady," both servants said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem woke early to see the first rays of dawn shine through his balcony. He tossed aside the covers. Sleep had not come easily to him the night before. In fact, sleep had been hard put to visit him as of late.

It didn't help that whenever he did manage to drift off, he didn't sleep well.

He cleaned himself up, then proceeded to take his morning walk in his gardens. He used to find peace of mind when he was here, but in the past few months, peace of mind had been hard to come by.

He crossed paths with Mahado, who could tell that something was off.

"Did you sleep well, my lord?" he asked.

"No," Atem answered truthfully.

"Any particular reason as to why?"

Atem was about to lie, but heard laughter coming from a nearby fountain. He saw Artemisia laughing as Mana chased a butterfly. His retort was lost, along with his breath.

Artemisia looked particularly stunning today. She wore a shimmering aquamarine gown with gold hems and sash, with matching aquamarines set in gold that glimmered on her hair, ears, and throat. Her face glowed as she trailed her fingers through the water.

Mahado followed Atem's gaze, only to find the princess. He smiled. "Ah, yes, the Fountain of Dreams."

Atem turned to him, slightly puzzled. "What did you say?"

"The Fountain of Dreams. That's what it's called." He paused. "So the princess is the cause of your lack of sleep?"

"No, it's not that," Atem frowned.

"No?" Mahado glanced at him, then Artemisia. "You love her, don't you?"

Atem was silent for a long time. Mahado waited, knowing that Atem would answer.

The teenage king lifted his eyes to the clear blue sky. "Yes," he said softly. "Yes, I do love her."

"And that is the cause of your lack of sleep?"

"For lack of a better way to put it, yes," Atem replied.

"So just ask her to marry you and be done with it."

"I can't do that," Atem said with a set look in his eyes.

"Why not? It can't be a question of whether she loves you: we both know she does," Mahado said.

"I know. But…I'd like to court her properly. Flowers, and everything else. She deserves that."

Mahado gave Atem a strange look. "What?" Atem snapped.

"Nothing, it's just…you actually sound like you know what you're doing. For once," Mahado chuckled.

"Really? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know the first thing about courting. I'm making it up as I go," Atem said airily.

King and priest stood there in silence for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Atem wiped his eyes. "Well, I must be doing _something_ right."

**Damn straight, he is. **

**I personally like Mahado in this kind of role. He helps different characters think things out, and he also happens to be the only voice of reason. I like to think that I'm speaking through him. He can make the characters look smart or dumb. I especially liked how he kind of took Atem down a peg or ten in Chapter Five, with the 'naive' comment. I loved him in this one, though, because through Mahado, we can see how things connect, relate, the repercussions, etc.**

**Also, I can't have Atem propose this soon. That ruins everything. But I see him as more of a gentleman who would rather throw himself off a cliff than take advantage of her (when she's not officially his. When she is, the gentleman thing goes out the freaking window ;) ). This is where the whole "courtship" thing comes into play.**

**A couple of people have asked via PM if I'm starting to construct a love triangle. You'll just have to wait and see. I've got more in store for you.**


	8. Chapter 8: For His Eyes Only

**The eighth chapter! I think I posted Chapters 6, 7, and 8 in less than 24 hours. I need to take a little break...**

**Needless to say, posting of this frequency will not become standard. I just got hit with really good ideas, is all.**

**I think you guys will like this one...**

"Honestly, Artemisia, can't you be still?" said Pelagia in exasperation, fixing the young woman's hair into pinned up curls.

"No, I can't. It's the Autumn Equinox Festival," Artemisia replied as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Don't tell me you're nervous?" asked Neva, her other maid.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm nervous. What a silly question." She stood, and shook out her gown. Pelagia and Neva fussed over her appearance.

Artemisia pushed their hands away. "I look _fine_." She turned and exited the chamber, on her way to the festivities.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festival had only just begun when Artemisia decided to make her entrance to the Great Hall. She knew that her appearance would cause a bit of a stir, mostly amongst the bridal candidates. Her dress was a deep crimson, with embroidered gold leaves swirling up from the hem. A low-riding sash called attention to her waist and hips, and the neckline revealed just enough. Rubies glowed on her hair and neck.

Some would say that she was aiming to annoy the other young women, but that was far from her true intentions. She had dressed for the Pharaoh's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several weeks of courting her, Atem decided to take it one step further, and make his affection for Artemisia public. Of course, everyone had _guessed_. But no one was certain. He intended to remedy this.

Leaning back in his chair, Atem's cheeks reddened ever so slightly as he recalled their past few encounters. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge, standing on the line between honor and temptation. He feared that if he loosened his grip on his self-control just a little, he might give in. She wouldn't object, but afterwards, they'd both regret it.

_Besides, what's the point in rushing it?_ he thought cheerfully. He accepted a glass of wine from Seto with a smile. _It will be all the sweeter later._

Mahado tapped his shoulder. "Your lady is here," he whispered, gesturing discreetly towards the front of the hall.

Atem looked, and felt his jaw drop of its own accord. Mahado shut it. "Feeling alright, my Lord?" he said, a grin threatening to grace his mouth.

Atem's eyes were on Artemisia as he addressed Mahado. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Mahado laughed. "Your face suggests otherwise."

Atem blushed, and looked away. "I think I'm losing it," he groaned. He could feel his self-control slipping. _Oh, God, I am losing it._

Mahado read Atem's body language. "My Lord," he began slyly, voice low. "If you want to sleep with her, I'd recommend keeping it to yourself. Don't display it for the whole kingdom to see."

Atem's head whipped around to face the priest, mouth agape and struck speechless.

"It was written all over you," Mahado pointed out.

"What was?" a light voice asked merrily. Atem turned to see Artemisia, who had just sat next to him.

"Nothing," Atem said smoothly. He took her hand. "You look…I suppose 'beautiful' doesn't quite do you justice…"

She laughed. "Coming from you, it does. The King of Egypt has high standards. I'm happy to find that I meet them."

"No, you don't meet them." Atem leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You _surpass_ them."

The way he stressed 'surpass' caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. Atem rose. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out with a bow. Artemisia took it, and allowed him to lead her to the other dancing couples.

Resting his hand on her waist, they glided smoothly across the floor. "If you dressed this way in order for me to fall for you more, you succeeded with flying colors," he murmured against her neck.

She smiled, and a shiver went down her spine. "I aim to please," she replied in a low voice.

**Uh, oh. Is Atem's (cough) bad boy side coming out a bit? Man, is he a tease or what? So is Artemisia!**

**Damn, things are heating up _really_ fast here. She dressed to be his freaking eye candy or something. If she keeps it up, we'll see how long those clothes stay on her. **

**O.o **

**Did I just type that?! Wow.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Interest

**Welcome to Chapter Nine! Special thanks to redheadvampiress for the inspiration necessary to making this chapter possible. I have been stuck as to what I was going to do next, and she helped me out MASSIVELY. Love ya!**

"Wow, that dance was very…" Artemisia panted.

"Exuberant?" Atem supplied, a bit breathless as well. "How about I get us something to drink?"

"That would be _wonderful_, if you could," she beamed at him. His cheeks burned crimson. He was so susceptible to her smile. He left her side to fetch them wine.

No sooner had Atem left her side, than he was replaced by another. "My lady," he began courteously. She turned around, to see cerulean eyes. "Might I have this dance?"

Artemisia's eyes widened slightly, as she analyzed the predicament she had just been tossed in. How rude would she sound if she refused? But if she didn't…what would Atem think?

But honestly, Atem wouldn't think that much of it. She loved him, he wouldn't doubt her faithfulness. Would he? No, of course not.

"Sure," she consented, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem accepted two wine glasses from a servant bearing a tray, only to turn around and see his cousin dancing with _his_ princess. His eyes narrowed, and he glared daggers at Seto. If looks could kill, the Pharaoh would already have had his priest dead and buried, and he wouldn't have shed a tear. Fury mingled with jealousy burned in his chest, a raging, fiery monster that screamed for Seto's immediate demise.

He passed the wine glasses back to another servant, and was greeted by Mahado.

"Are you all right, my lord?" the priest asked.

"Spectacular. I just love watching _my_ princess dancing with a man that is _not_ me," Atem said heatedly.

Mahado frowned, and glanced at the dance floor. He had never seen this side of Atem before. He had seen him angry, frustrated, even, but not furious. A fire burned in his eyes.

"You are jealous. What for? Artemisia is dancing with Seto out of courtesy, nothing more," Mahado assured him, a worried look on his face.

"It is not her affections I am doubting at the moment," Atem growled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He wanted to hit Seto, he wanted to _so_ badly.

This confirmed Mahado's fear: Atem had his rage directed at Seto. And when the Pharaoh was angry with his subordinates, no good would come of it. Seto would suffer for his innocent—or perhaps not so innocent—mistake, and suffer _slowly_.

At this point, Atem would give anything for Artemisia. He was completely devoted to her, and coveted her affections as a result. If anything, _anything_, were to jeopardize their relationship, or to take her away from him, Atem would not take it well. At all.

As Mahado thought about this growing conflict, the more worried he grew about all those involved. If Atem continued to dwell on this, the more and more enraged he would become. Seto would remain guarded and defend himself, the former not helping and the latter might provoke the king.

And Artemisia? Mahado knew her and Atem well enough to be able to predict somewhat what might occur. The conflict between Atem and Seto would spill over to envelop Artemisia. Also, being the object of the clash, she would inevitably get sucked in.

The music ended. Mahado tensed as Atem stalked over to Artemisia and Seto, and he had a bad feeling that the young king would say quite a few things that he would regret.

**Oh, crap. I suppose the proper phrase for this situation is "This is where the shit hits the fan." It will only get worse before it gets better.**

**Again, I feel like I'm speaking through Mahado in this chapter. He's right, as usual.**

**What will Atem say to Seto? What will happen between the three of them? Stay tuned for the next installment (which will most likely come out sometime this weekend, 'cause it's a three-day weekend for me ) Please review, and thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Not What I Wanted

**Sorry it's taken forever to update. But I got another review, and I was so psyched I went and wrote this. A minor spat...er, okay, a bit of a major one, but anyway. As a side note, most of you should know who Ra is. If you don't, you haven't covered World History properly, you haven't watched/read Yu-Gi-Oh! Millenium Word, or you were born under a rock. JK, JK, XD. Ra is the God of the Sun in Ancient Egyptian religion. Ma'at is the Goddess of Truth and Justice, and was charged with the weighing of souls (judging if they would go to Heaven or Hell).**

Before Mahado could stop him, Atem gripped Seto's arm. "Seto, could I have a word with you? In private?" He added the last while avoiding Artemisia's gaze.

Seto nodded slightly. "Of course, my lord." _Of course…_

Artemisia glanced at Mahado. Concern was written all over his face. _Better to stop this now, before it escalates._ She pulled on Atem's arm. "Whatever you have to say to him, it cannot possibly be so horrifying that you cannot say it in front of me," she told him firmly.

He jerked his arm out of her hold. "Do not get involved in matters that—" Atem began heatedly.

"What, that I can't understand? Is that it? Don't belittle my intelligence," Artemisia snapped. "What did I do that angered you so?"

"Why did you dance with her?" he asked Seto abruptly. "And don't lie to me, I won't take it well," he added through gritted teeth.

Artemisia laughed harshly. "So _that's_ what this is all about?"

"It was out of courtesy, my king. I meant nothing by it," Seto replied calmly.

"You jumped to conclusions over a simple, Ra-damned _dance_?" Artemisia said, voice full of disbelief. The courtiers were starting to stare.

"Perhaps dances in Egypt might be viewed differently than those in Macedonia!" Atem shouted. "Did you stop to think that maybe, just maybe, a dance here means much more than just a series of steps?"

Artemisia stared at him in silence as Seto retorted, anger rising, "My king, I did not intend—"

"Prove it," Atem interrupted, gritting his teeth. "Swear by the Gods that you meant nothing by it. Swear before Ra that you didn't intend to take her from me."

The ballroom was dead silent. Atem, Mahado, and Artemisia stood stock still, waiting for the priest to answer.

"I will not," Seto finally replied.

"You _do_ feel some affection for Her Highness?" Mahado breathed, not believing a word of what Seto had just said.

"I will not answer that."

"Guards, arrest hi—"

Atem never finished.

The sound of a slap resounded throughout the hall. Atem's face was knocked to the side, Artemisia's hand still raised.

"If you arrest him just for that, then you are the biggest fool I have ever had the misfortune to meet, not the man that I thought I loved," she whispered heatedly.

Atem's eyes were the size of saucers, and his hand went up to his cheek. His face was flushed red with shame.

Mahado put a hand on Artemisia's shoulder. "I think you've done enough," he murmured softly. He steered her away from the pharaoh, and out of the hall.

When she disappeared from view, Atem turned to his cousin. "I won't arrest you, but that doesn't mean that I approve of you," he said with great difficulty. His patience at its end, he stalked out of the hall.

_This isn't what I wanted…_

Atem had planned to ask her to marry him. But it had all gone wrong.

_Why did this have to happen? I don't understand…_

He walked in the direction of his private temple. Atem stared at the statues of Ra and Ma'at, and fell to his knees.

_Will I ever become worthy of her?_

That was the one question that echoed in his mind throughout the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Mahado walked into the temple to tend to the midnight fires.

He found his king there, head bowed and shoulders shaking. He ran to the younger man, and knelt down beside him.

Pharaoh Atem, Lord of Egypt, Mahado's captain and best friend…

…was crying. Openly sobbing.

"This isn't how I…nothing went as I…I wanted to…" Atem stuttered.

"Not everything will go as you plan, my lord," Mahado said gently.

"Will I ever be worthy of her, Mahado?" the younger man asked suddenly.

Mahado was taken aback by the question. He was silent for a moment, then answered honestly.

"I think you both need to realize that the both of you aren't perfect, and have faults. She angers easily, and acts without thinking sometimes. You are possessive, jealous, and act rashly at times as well. I think, that before you both vow to spend your lives together, in this world and the next, that you need to accept those things. If you can't do that, then not only will you not be worthy of her, but she won't be worthy of you."

Atem stood up. His breath came in irregular intervals. "I'll try, Mahado. And thank you."

Mahado gave him a small smile, thinking of how Artemisia had completely broken down after he had told her the same thing. "She can ask no more of you, my lord."

Atem chuckled weakly. "And I shouldn't bother trying to ask more of her. I'd have another airborne vase coming in my general direction."

Mahado laughed. "You'd have more than that coming at you, my lord, if she is to be your wife. Which is not to say that you'll never fight, because you will. The trick is to work past that. And if you love her, you'll be able to."

Atem scowled. "We'll fight? You're such a pessimist."

Mahado threw an arm over Atem's shoulders. "No, merely being realistic._ You_ expect perfection."

**Everyone bow to the all-seeing, all-knowing, and immensely wise Mahado. Why? 'Cause that's what he is. XD**

**Atem was planning to propose to Artemisia? O.O Will he try again? If anything, Atem is extremely persistent. **

**Why wouldn't Seto swear? O.O Dun dun DUN!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Honor

**Chapter Eleven, at last! Where the fun truly begins! I apologize for the long hiatus. I'm updating all of my stories, but this one was just sitting there. So here you go. Enjoy.**

After the little fiasco at the ball, very few of the courtiers expected to see the quarreling couple in the same fifteen foot radius again. In fact, some were even surprised that Artemisia was still in Egypt, and that Seto had not been arrested. Who did the princess think she was, trying to order around their lord and sovereign? It was uncalled for.

Unrest among the nobles about the situation with the Greek princess played right in Anzuya's favor. All that was needed now was a little push, and perhaps another spectacle. The Syrian royal smirked, and plotted her next move in silence.

Mahado entered the banquet hall, Artemisia two steps behind him. It looked as if he had muscled her into it, because she did not look happy at all. Her appearance was breathtaking, as usual, but a frown creased her forehead before she entered the spacious dining area. It disappeared as she moved to sit stiffly beside Atem. Mahado knew that for all that they were seething and ready to explode at each other, they still loved one another. The question was, could they get past their mistake?

Anzuya turned to the blonde, clearly shocked that the princess had dared to show her face after the events of last night. "Princess, I am…surprised that you decided to attend, after…" her voice soft, quiet enough for only Artemisia could hear.

"What happened last night is none of your concern, Anzuya," Artemisia replied carefully. If one unfortunate soul managed to make her snap tonight…

Anzuya laughed. "Of course not, of course not. I suppose it isn't any of my business that you're carrying on with that priest behind the pharaoh's back?"

Artemisia's hand clenched. "What are you trying to say?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm frankly shocked that you're still here. Why would His Majesty want something that's already been tampered with?" Anzuya prodded with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Artemisia stood up, hands slammed on the table, chair sent backward. Her face was deathly white. "Are you suggesting that—"

Anzuya had stood up with her, and patted her arm. "There there, I understand why you would—" The last comment was more than Artemisia could stand, and she cut her off with a backhand across the face.

Anzuya snapped her head around to stare at the other princess in disbelief. "How dare you—" The darker girl shrieked, hand going to her face. Several nobles looked ready to defend the Syrian if the other princess decided to make Anzuya the focus of her anger.

"How dare _I_? What about your unnecessary and absolutely _uncalled _for commentary on my relationships?" Artemisia shouted, losing all composure completely. This was entirely out of character for the Greek, and it made Mahado wonder just what Anzuya had said that made Artemisia lose all self-control, seeing as the first rule about being a royal was 'never lose face'.

"What else was I supposed to think, O Mighty Princess, when you defended the very man who disgraced your name in front of the entire Egyptian court?" Anzuya shot back.

Artemisia jaw twitched, and she looked as though she wanted to slap her again. "So that is what this is all about. Seto."

"What reason do you have for defending that scum?" Anzuya asked furiously.

"'That scum', as you so charmingly put it, is a human being, and deserves to be treated as such, no matter how exalted _your_ bloodline may be. He also happens to be one of the Pharaoh's most resourceful and dependable advisors, and I was not about to allow His Majesty to lose such a valuable addition to his court because of a rash act motivated by jealousy!" Artemisia retorted, ears red in rage. "'That scum' also happens to be His Majesty's cousin, and I will not have a rift open between them simply because of me!"

"Pretty words, coming from a nobly-born whore who would sell herself to the highest bidder, even if he be the King of Egypt." The words escaped Anzuya's mouth before she even had a chance to think them over.

Before Mahado or Atem could stop her, Artemisia's fingers closed around the neck of a tureen of soup, and the blonde princess dashed the liquid in Anzuya's face. The other young woman's eyes were wide as the soup dripped from her face and gown. Artemisia's voice was coldly calm, a sure sign that her temper's true fury was about to be unleashed, as she said in a soft tone that resonated in the still hall, "First of all, Anzuya, I wouldn't have believed that you would stoop so low so as to try and publicly humiliate me in that manner. A whore? I think not. I have more pride than to sell myself to anyone. And if you _ever_ imply that Atem would be the kind of man to buy degrading services such as that, I swear by all the gods in Egypt and Greece, I will make you regret the day you met me." With one last icy glare, she turned on her heel and exited the hall, all eyes following her.

* * *

"Well, that's that," Mahado said with a sigh, slumping into a chair beside Atem. "Anzuya's leaving in disgrace, and we're left with the possibility of Syria declaring war on Macedonia for that little spat." 

Atem groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "It's not like Syria will be able to do anything. And Macedonia is smarter than to choose such a ridiculous war."

Mahado turned to the king. "You really don't see it, do you? Macedonia _would_ go to war, because Anzuya gave insult to their princess. And the fact remains, Artemisia wouldn't have dealt her such a violent gesture if it weren't for the implied meaning in Anzuya's statement. She was really trying to defend _you_, my lord. She placed your honor above hers, and in doing so lost face in order to save yours."

Atem stared at him for a while. "So that's why you didn't stop them," he murmured.

Mahado shrugged, then replied, "Also because Artemisia needed release the bottled up anger from last night, so I decided to let her, especially since Anzuya was begging for a public blow-up. I assure you, I would have stopped her if the argument threatened their health, not necessarily their pride or image."

Atem appeared to digest that for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "No, you wouldn't have. You know as well as I that you would have loved to see Anzuya get thrashed."

Mahado grinned. "I suppose that would be true. In a contest of blows, I'd have to say Artemisia would be the clear winner. Macedonian woman are not to be taken lightly, her least of all." He paused, and waited for the young king's laughter to subside. "When do you plan on asking her?" he said abruptly.

Atem looked taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "To marry me? I don't know…"

Mahado shook his head, smiling. "And therein lies your problem, my lord. Perhaps you are over-thinking this whole affair of proposing to her."

"Are you suggesting that I randomly ask her, on the spur of the moment?"

"No, you misunderstood my meaning. Yes, you do need some way of building up to it, like a romantic moment between the two of you, or after a quiet dinner. But perhaps you ought to just let it happen."

Atem looked incredulous. "Just 'let it happen'?"

Mahado nodded, and chuckled. "I suppose practicing in front of a mirror will no longer be necessary then, my lord?" At that, Atem blushed and pretended to not hear him.

**I. Love. Mahado. Simply because he has the BEST one-liners. Imagine, Atem practicing in front of a mirror! The teasing would never end, not to mention that would be _excellent_ blackmail material.**

**Artemisia totally pwned Anzuya. I've been itching to write this scene, and I finally did.**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12: Regret

**Well, kiddies, here it is. The twelfth chapter. I think that twelve is a special number (besides, 8, 12, and 13 are my lucky numbers), so this is a special chapter.**

Mahado opened the door to Artemisia's suite of rooms, and saw the princess slumped in a chair, face in her hands. The wind gently stirred the curtains, and teased a blonde curl or two that had managed to escape the bun that held the locks out of her way. Her pale fingers slid down to fall on her lap, and she turned to gaze out the balcony, wishing fervently that she could just transform into a bird and fly away.

"If you've come to lecture me on my rather…_indecorous_ behavior, you would only be wasting your time. It will only fall on deaf ears," she said monotonously.

"I do not lecture, my lady. I am not your father, merely a friend," he replied calmly.

That startled her. She turned to him, and spotted a glimmer of fun in his eyes. "You _enjoyed_ that?" she gasped.

"With Anzuya being the brunt of your anger, I should think that most of the people there enjoyed it. You did what the rest of us could not," he said with a chuckle.

Artemisia tried to look amused, but the smile faltered. Inside, she was in turmoil. She had just completely destroyed her credit with the Egyptian court by totally humiliating herself, and Anzuya. Royal women were not supposed to lose their tempers in such a manner, even if they had been dealt a grievous insult. This was especially true of women who were contenders in marriage to a king. They were merely supposed to appear as delicate flowers.

The last was excruciatingly difficult for one who had been brought up in the way Artemisia had been. The Greeks firmly believed that women, however inferior to men, had minds of their own. In fact, Sparta, the war-like city-state, treated women very similar to men. Women of Greek decent were respected, and their opinions were valued. This would also explain the mutterings of Macedonia when their princess was sent to marry an Egyptian chauvinistic bastard with a superiority complex. That is, that was the way all Egyptians were viewed and discussed. Her subjects would never voice that opinion too loudly, however. Egypt was a powerful nation, and Macedonia valued it as a partner in trade and commerce. The alliance would benefit both sides. Even so, Artemisia's people feared that their lady had slightly degraded herself by going off to marry Atem, who was the supposed epitome of Egyptian male dominance.

"I will leave you to your thoughts. I should have seen that you would not appreciate company right now, my lady," Mahado said tactfully, voice soft. He was smart, he knew what was going through her mind. She smiled up at him gratefully, but in that expression he saw a hint of sadness…but none of regret.

As he left, Mahado spotted Atem pacing back and forth. He appeared to be torn between going into her room, or just leaving her be. One moment he'd go towards the door, the next he'd think the better of it and start walking away, and then after that he would stop and turn around. Mahado wondered what had his king so agitated, and put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You should go and see her," he said quietly, nudging Atem towards the door. "No time like the present to make up for things, yes?"

Atem nodded, but Mahado got a sneaking suspicion that the king wasn't worried about getting back on Artemisia's good side.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Atem asked, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes betrayed nothing, nothing of what he felt or thought. 

Nothing of the fact that Atem felt lost without her, as if he'd lost his left hand. Left, because his people believed that the left hand revealed the inner side of a person, and the left signified one's emotions. He was missing his bearings, and it was as if he'd been sailing, using the stars for navigation, and all of a sudden a storm came out and he was left without a compass. He wanted his peace of mind back.

Who would have thought that a woman would turn his world upside down. Just when he thought he had it all figured out, he just _had_ to go insane.

Insanity would be a good word for it. Insane with the distraction, the distraction of having her just out of his reach. Perhaps that was a good thing for normal people, but as a ruler, he shouldn't be this distracted from his duties. Insane with longing, and with the crazed desire that he had resorted to taking out on his pillows, punching them so horribly out of shape. It was better than the alternative, which was punching the wooden walls of the stables. That was unkingly behavior, and it would split his knuckles. His courtiers would start asking uncomfortable questions, and would whisper doubts about his mental state of being. He could not afford to have that happen, and undermine his subjects' view of him.

Speaking of unkingly behavior, what the hell was all _this_?

And then there was that feeling. A cold feeling in his chest that came when he thought about life without her, and then the hot feeling when he was with her, or saw some _other_ man with her. It was painful, both to experience and to contemplate.

_So just marry her and be done with it. You'll make both of your lives a whole lot easier._

He wasn't so sure.

Atem had proven that he would be a jealous husband, and she had shown what would happen if her temper got out of control. Would marriage _truly_ be the best thing? What if it all ended horribly wrong, and they both realized that they had made a mistake?

_"You're over-thinking it again, my lord,"_ whispered his inner-Mahado. _"You've shown that you care. And marriage is not without its ups and downs. You do love her."_

_"And if you don't ask her, it'll be the single biggest regret of your life."_

"Artemisia, I have something to ask you," he began.

She was at the window, but she turned to face him. "What?"

"In spite of what has happened…in spite of everything…"

_In spite of what _they_ think._

"I've really thought about it, and…"

_I love you. I've always loved you, even when I didn't know it. I would die for you, without you…_

Atem took her hand in his. "Would you do me the honor, Artemisia, of being my wife and queen?" His voice was little more than a soft whisper. Her eyes grew wide.

_And I swear, by all the gods in this world, I will give you everything. I will try to be the man who truly is your husband, and has the right to have that title._

_My lily…my living perfection…_

**Well, he finally plucked up the nerve.**

**Now what?**

**Well, I dunno about you, but I'm throwing a party for them. This is a happy moment.**

**I had a lot of doubts about the proposal, and how to write it (without it being to cheesy), but I really like how it turned out. I hope you all did, too. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ceremony

**And chapter 13 is up!**

**Moony: I know! Stubborn bastard. But we love him anyway. Thanks for the review!**

**Redheadvampiress: Yes, I doubt Anzuya will like to hear this. And I meant to leave you all hanging for a while. And saying yes isn't as easy as many would believe.**

"Atem…" Artemisia breathed, unable to process what he'd just asked her.

_"You…you…how can you __possibly__ understand?! She might be dead, and it could very well be ALL MY FAULT! How could you even begin to—"_

"I…"

_"I would give anything to see her live. I have prayed, I have bargained, I have begged the very gods themselves to return her to me."_

"I don't know…"

_"No, you don't meet them. You surpass them."_

"…what…"

_"Will I ever be worthy of her, Mahado?"_

"To say…"

_"And if you ever imply that Atem would be the kind of man to buy degrading services such as that, I swear by all the gods in Egypt and Greece, I will make you regret the day you met me."_

"I've disgraced myself, and you, yet you…"

_"And the fact remains, Artemisia wouldn't have dealt her such a violent gesture if it weren't for the implied meaning in Anzuya's statement. She was really trying to defend you, my lord. She placed your honor above hers, and in doing so lost face in order to save yours."_

Atem put a hand on her waist. "A yes or no would suffice, Artemisia," he chuckled.

She simply gawked at him, in a pose that was so very like her, yet as unladylike as it was possible to be. "It isn't that simple—"

"At the risk of sounding completely idiotic, I will tell you what Mahado told me. 'You're over-thinking it. You use your head where your heart would serve you better.'"

"But I…" She fell silent.

He let her think for a moment, then spoke quietly. "If it's a question of my devotion, then you need not worry."

"It's not. I just…"

He let her mull the question over in her mind, but all the while, he did not let go of her.

"Yes."

Her voice startled him with its abruptness. "What?" he asked clumsily.

"That's my answer. Yes."

His brain went numb the moment he looked at her, and so did not register what he had heard. Yet he did not need to hear it. He could see it, in the depths of her emerald eyes. The shine, and twinkle, that told him her answer. Picking her up, he spun her around, laughing so as to release the pent-up happiness he had been keeping locked away.

At long last, Atem, the Pharaoh of Egypt, would be doing something that few royals were able to get away with.

He would marry for love. He would take no less.

And he was the happiest man in the world because of one simple word.

"Yes."

* * *

"So, what did his Majesty—" Mahado began the next morning, but stopped short when he glimpsed the princess's face. 

She was absolutely radiant. He had never seen her smile that way. He doubted that her father had seen her this happy while she was back in her native land. "He asked you, didn't he." She merely nodded.

"And you said yes?!" Mana shrieked. Artemisia nodded again.

Mana clapped her hands in excitement, and Mahado smiled. Finally. "Mana, would you excuse us for a moment?" Mahado chuckled. The girl nodded, and skipped off.

"I trust you understand how…unusual this is," Mahado murmured. "A marriage of state that is also one of love…it nearly never happens."

"I know that. I know how lucky I am," she said calmly. She clearly had slept on her decision, and found that her resolve to marry Atem was the same.

"Well, I'd like to discuss some important items regarding the marriage…"

"Like what?"

"Well, you'd have to be married in a traditional Egyptian wedding."

"Of course."

"And I'd have to adopt you as a daughter of Ra. After that, you can properly wed His Majesty. There is a three day festival, during which time the man is forbidden to see his bride. Following that period, you both can feel free to do as you like.

"As the future Queen of Egypt, your first duty is to provide an heir for both your countries. Your second, and lesser-known, duty is to be the Pharaoh's most trusted advisor."

"And here my people thought that the Egyptians were male-oriented, domineering—"

"Really, now?" Mahado laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. The only thing you'll have to worry about is my lord's tendency to be very possessive of you. Other than that, yes, you'd have to be his closest advisor and counselor. Without you, he'd be crippled. Who can he trust, if not his best friend, wife, Queen, and the mother of his children?"

"Can we not talk about children?"

"Of course. After all, the thought of _you_ two having children is a frightening thought indeed. One of each of you is more than I can handle." His comment earned him a punch in the arm, and a very unprincesslike snort from Artemisia.

**This chapter is going to raise a lot of questions, I know it.**

**I loved the beginning, though.**

**Leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: No Control

**Well, here it is, kiddies: the next chapter in ****Belonging to Perfection****Chapter fourteen, if I'm not mistaken.**** We have some more to cover, so this is far from the end. But I promise a good ending.**

**I'd like to start out by saying that this chapter is not for the faint of heart. If zombies or otherwise dead people freak you out, and the mere mention of one is enough to make you have horrific nightmares for the rest of your life, **_**leave now.**_** If it will only give you nightmares for a day or so, keep on reading, because I'm in the same boat as you (and I **_**wrote**_** the damn thing). Also, there is a reason this story is rated M for mature. Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is "Tempus Vernum", by Enya. I do not own it.**

**And holy freaking crap, FOUR reviews from Chapter Thirteen!**** Thank you, guys! X3 I feel so loved!**

**Redheadvampiress****: XD ****XD****We**** all love Mahado's commentary, because in the humor lies the truth. **

**LadyTsubasa****: Aw, thank you. I'm updating as fast as I can, because from here on in, I'm completely winging it (I have no idea how Egyptian wedding ceremonies go! XD). I'm as interested as you as to how this is going to play out.**

**Angst: Yeah, we will get to see more of the court from here on in. I just needed to ****rewatch**** the World of Memory arc, and get back some of the feel I had for the characters. And about Mahado getting flustered: We're working on making that impossibility a reality. **

**DreamsRMyLife****: Thanks, and that they are. I have to say that a good friend of mine was a little worried when I was describing this chapter to her, and I said, "Don't worry. Mahado will have the last word."**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Artemisia stared at the mirror, at that foreign reflection of someone who looked remotely like herself.

She was dressed simply, for a princess. She wore no jewelry, and her hair was unbound, falling freely down her back. The only way to tell her status was in the fine white robe she wore, yet even that was without customary embroideries and trim fit for a foreign princess and the Pharaoh's betrothed.

Isis, who was to escort the princess to the Temple of Ra, put a gentle hand on Artemisia's shoulder. "Your Highness, it is time for us to go." Artemisia nodded up at the wielder of the Millenium Necklace, and rose, smoothing the folds of her dress.

_"Isis, what is this first ceremony?"_

_"It is the adoption ceremony, to make you one of the Sacred Daughters of Ra. It will help us to determine if the gods are pleased with the Pharaoh's choice, and if they are, you will be a deity along with His Majesty."_

_"And if they are not pleased?"_

_"You had best pray that they are, my lady."_

_"Will the Pharaoh be present?"_

_"He must. All of the bearers of the Millenium Items must be present, for each item has its own role to play."_

_"Will it be painful?"_

_"All ordeals must have some form of pain, my lady."_

* * *

The temple was dimly lit, a few torches throwing scant light upon the walls. However, she could see the altar of Ra. Isis had already told her that in order for them to begin, she must appear as she truly was, without hindrance or obstruction. Isis led her to the altar, and Artemisia let the robe drop from her shoulders. None of the men were permitted to watch this portion of the ceremony, lest they behold the princess in her naked and vulnerable state. Despite the fact that Isis was beside her, Artemisia felt more on her own than ever before. 

Painfully alone.

The altar had been cleared for precisely this moment, as Artemisia lowered herself onto the altar. She felt the cold metal of the gold table seep into every part of her body, lying there like a barbaric human sacrifice. Her breathing was faster than normal, and she kept her eyes open, afraid of what might happen if she closed them. Isis draped a fine, white silk sheet over her form, and backed away a step.

The rest Court moved forward. At her right hand stood Isis. The Necklace and its bearer symbolized Artemisia's emotions, and her ability to control them. Just behind her right shoulder was Akhenadin, keeper of the Millenium Eye. He was the window into her mind and intellect, allowing the gods to see her thoughts. Next to him, at her left shoulder, stood Karim, with his Millenium Scale. His purpose was to weigh her wisdom and courage, both of which would be needed aplenty for the future Queen of Egypt. At her left hand waited Shada and his Millenium Key, the key needed to open her soul, for the gods to look at her and weigh her worth. Mahado took his place by her right foot, and with his Millenium Ring, he was the symbol of human weakness, and would be able to purify those faults. By her left foot stood Seto, holding his lowered Millenium Rod, the symbol of earthly pleasures and desires.

At Artemisia's head stood Atem, keeper of the Millenium Puzzle. He was, quite literally, the key to her heart, and as Pharaoh, served as a temporary vessel to Ra.

Artemisia felt her body grow light as she felt Atem's gentle fingers touch her temples and stay there.

And then…

All was darkness.

* * *

Artemisia's eyes remained open, yet were unseeing. Mahado nodded briefly to Atem, who looked down at his future bride. He hated that he had to be the one to do this to her. He nodded his consent. 

The priests raised their items, and began the chant.

_"Ergo_

_Oceanus, __maritimus,_

_Ergo _

_Opacare, __matutinus, _

_Ergo _

_Septentrio, __meridies,_

_Ergo _

_Occidens__ et __orientis _

_Ergo _

_Oceanus, __maritimus,_

_Opacare, __matutinus, _

_Septentrio, __meridies, _

_Occidens__ et __orientis_

_Ergo _

_Terra, __stella_

_Hiems__ et __aestas_

_Ergo _

_Autumnus__ et _

_Tempus __vernum_

_Ergo _

_Radius __solis_

_Et umbra,_

_Ignis__, aqua,_

_Caelum, __luna, _

_Terra, __stella,_

_Hierns__ et __aestas_

_Autumnus__ et _

_Tempus __vernum_

_Tempus __vernum."_

Atem closed his eyes, part of him in strange anticipation, part of him in utter dread.

* * *

Artemisia came to, in a strange, dark place that still seemed to give off light from an unknown source. The Millenium Court was nowhere to be seen, which was just as well, since she didn't even have the sheet to cover herself. Groggily, as if in a state of semi consciousness, she said, partly to herself for comfort, "Where…where am I?" 

Suddenly, she saw a figure approach, its outline indistinct. Closer and closer, yet it came too fast to be real, since she could discern a distinct limp in its walk from this distance.

"My lady…" said a voice she knew all too well.

"S-Seto?" she whispered in disbelief.

The figure had disappeared, only to appear right behind her. The priest slumped against her, and blood seeped through his tunic. "My lady…I'm sorry…"

It was all too real now.

Then, as soon as it came, it vanished, leaving her stunned and unable to move from what she had seen. Some part of her screamed distantly…disconnected…

_"Things that have not yet been fulfilled…"_

"Who are you?" she said, voice cracking.

_"Things you have no control over…"_

"Be quiet!" she shouted, covering her ears, yet it continued to reverberate in her head.

_"You have no control…"_

She pressed her hands harder over her ears. "Stop it!" she cried. Having no control…that scared her the most. Her arms were quaking, and her throat was wracked with dry sobs. _Seto…_

She then heard another familiar voice. "Artemisia…my darling daughter…"

"Father?" she called out, looking up in surprise. "Is that you?"

He came to her, striding forward, his arms spread out. She ran to him, wanting only to be in her father's reassuring embrace. She wanted so desperately to be rid of this nightmare. Suddenly, he slumped forward slightly, unmoving. Artemisia looked into his face, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

She was in the unfeeling arms of a corpse.

Artemisia yelled, trying to free herself, tearing at the thing's arms. It did her no good. The corpse merely tightened its hold, until…

She was on the floor again, flat on her back, gasping for air and shuddering, her breathing shallow and rapid. _What in the name of the gods is this?_ She thought, sitting up, her arms around her. The gesture was not so much for warmth, as it was to distance herself from whatever was going on around her.

Another image came to before her, forming like a tapestry on a wall.

Her throat tightened as the scene before her unfolded.

Atem was lying on a bed, a sword clasped to his chest, his crown a shining gold. His eyes were closed, and his face held no color, cold and dead. Anzuya came to the bed, and, with a sickening smirk, removed the crown from his head, and placed it on her own.

Artemisia's eyes widened with horror. She finally screamed, "What do you want from me?!"

* * *

Artemisia convulsed on the altar inside the circle of priests, and screamed. Atem's fingers were still at her temples, and his body didn't respond to her as it normally would have, for it was no longer in his control. But inside his mind, Atem could only watch in growing horror. _What is happening to her?_ He hoped he would never have to see her like this ever again. He would rather take his own life than watch her scream like she was being tortured, even though suicide was considered a sin. 

With one final jolt, Artemisia stopped moving, and Atem could feel himself regaining control over his body. Making the sign of the gods with a note of finality, Isis stepped back, breaking the circle. Atem grabbed Artemisia's hand, willing her to wake up and say that she was all right. Even Seto looked shaken.

Mahado laid a hand on the king's shoulder. "If she were dead, we would know it," he murmured. "Rejoice: in seven days time, when she is recovered, you will be wed. Ra has approved of your marriage and has accepted her as one of his own. The worst has passed."

**I am going to go and have nightmares now...**

**I mean, come on, that has got to be some of the worst torment you can put a person through without breaking them completely. ****And yay for the feel-good Mahado line. God, I wouldn't want to be him, Atem, or Seto for this. They care about her too much. By the way, don't be afraid to ask questions or give suggestions (like how I could have written this chapter better). I was completely stuck for how I wanted this ceremony to go: but I think we touched on three important people: Seto, her father, and Atem. Notice that I did not put Mahado in there. However, those four people could very well be the four she loves the most, and the most influential. And guess what? They're all men. XD**

**Leave me a review! "Belonging to Perfection" has easily become on of the most popular stories I have written for but if you all could check out my other work, I would greatly appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Guilt

**Sorry this one's so short, you guys, but I really like this chapter the way it turned out. **

**LadyTsubasa: Seto is important because…he just is. I can't tell you why, it would spoil some of the stuff that happens later. But no, I think we can safely say that Artemisia does not love Seto as any more than a friend.**

**redhead: If I could kill her now, I would. But where would the fun be in that? XD Credit card approval…XD XD Mahado does indeed rock. I think this story alone is enough to add considerably to the Mahado fanbase.**

**nmb: I'm flattered. Truly flattered. Thank you so much!**

**As a side note, Atem is really very short in the anime, so I made him grow a bit (okay, **_**a lot**_**). He's about 6'1-2" in this story. I dunno why, I just would love him to be tall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just to make that perfectly clear.**

_"If she were dead, we would know it."_

_"Rejoice: in seven days time, when she is recovered, you will be wed. Ra has approved of your marriage and has accepted her as one of his own. The worst has passed."_

It had been three days since then, yet still, Atem had been unable to forgive himself for what had occurred. Clearly, what Artemisia had seen was truly terrifying. Isis had mentioned that it would be a test of her will and character, but he'd never dreamt it would be that cruel of a test.

Atem _did_ blame himself. He'd chosen her as his bride, thereby sentencing her to that ordeal. It was his fault, and he could feel the weight of it pressing down on his body. If he didn't…If he hadn't…This wouldn't have happened, and she wouldn't be in such pain because of his foolish choices.

"There you go again. You're still brooding over that ceremony, aren't you?" Mahado said, studying his king's face as he leaned on a pillar, arms crossed over his chest.

Atem chose the answer of silence, hoping that Mahado wouldn't push the subject. He knew that it was an idiot's hope, though, seeing as Mahado never kept his mouth shut about things like this.

"Really, my lord, why do you blame yourself? If she truly regretted it, the ceremony would have had a decidedly different ending. It was not your choice alone."

"Yes, it was. _I_ asked her to come here—"

"I believe I did that."

"You wrote the summons, but with the King's seal. _I_ chose her over the others. _I _asked her to marry me—"

"And she said yes. Honestly, Atem, do you not see it?" In Mahado's exasperation, he'd addressed the king by his name. "Yes, you asked her, but she had to power to say no. She's a royal, too, with her own opinion and the right to it."

"But…" Atem's voice faded off. They both knew the rest of what he was about to retort.

_But I still feel the guilt, as if it _was_ my fault._

Atem knew that this feeling of intense remorse was not entirely baseless, yet he also knew that Mahado's words held truth. If he blamed himself, he would never be happy, and that would affect his relationship with Artemisia. A love mingled with guilt could never end well.

* * *

Mahado had exited the room tactfully. Atem hadn't left that room at all during the three days Artemisia had been unconscious. This move of his was a double-edged sword, and they both knew that well. Staying by his bride-to-be's side as she recovered showed the necessary devotion that would be needed to make the marriage work. However, skipping out on his duties as king… Mahado believed Atem would have let Isis stay with her, and he would spend all his free time in there, if not for what Seto had done.

The idiot had offered to stay with Artemisia in Atem's place. To be frank, there was nothing more stupid than that. Atem had seen it as a person affront and an attempt to steal her, and had treated it as such. Truly, Atem could be the most possessive man in all of Egypt.

And so, he had declined Seto's offer, and proceeded to stay with her himself. The physicians told him that she would wake up soon: her condition was not life-threatening. She was just exhausted.

Atem was staying with her for her sake, yes, but more so for his own.

She faintly stirred, and opened her eyes. "Wha? What…"

She was immediately suffocated by a pair of strong arms, and her vision was obscured by a head-full of hair. "Atem?! What are—"

"Thank the gods you're all right. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Atem, really, I'm fine," she said quietly. Her voice was sincere, but Atem still didn't let go.

"Artemisia, I…I was so scared for you." His hold on her tightened. "I was afraid I was going to lose you. You were in so much pain, but I could do nothing…I couldn't…I couldn't protect you…" His voice was choked and strained. If he wasn't controlling himself by a thread, he would have burst in to body-wracking sobs. "I'm so sorry…"

Artemisia tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but her voice failed her. He pressed them closer together. "I swear to you, I will always protect you. No matter what, Artemisia."

_I will always protect you._

**Is anyone else ready to cry?**

**Leave a review for me, and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Protection and Fear

**It really has been a LONG time since I updated this, and I'm really really really sorry for that. I was just stuck for what I wanted to do next. It'd be really sudden to do the wedding after everything that I've done. I decided we all need a bit of a breather. So we're going to introduce a new character!**

**nmb: Aw, thanks! That was a really sappy chapter. I think the majority of this story has been sappy thus far. We'll get to see some more wit in the chapters to come. :D**

**redhead: -sniff- Coming from you, that means a lot to me. And not even you know exactly what this chapter holds!**

**iluvromance: I'm aware that my chapters are lacking in length. I'm trying to make them longer without sounding longwinded. And nothing can happen to her yet! Otherwise, where would my story be? XD**

**Koragirl: I'm workin' on it. :D**

**Pharaohess: Are you serious?! You went and read it all at once? O.o You brave soul. XD And after Desert Rose, too, eh? Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I just like messing around with it. XD**

"Well, Your Highness, now that you have recovered, it is time we made the decision of your guard," Mahado said calmly, sitting before the throne. Artemisia was well enough to take her place to the left of the Pharaoh, but was giving him a puzzled look. He sighed. "Allow me to explain.

"As the bearer of the Millenium Ring, palace security is my responsibility. However, _your_ safety as of late has been jeopardized time and again. Therefore, I have come to the decision that you must have your own group of guards to ensure your wellbeing."

Isis continued. "As it is forbidden for a man other than your husband," she inclined her head towards the king, "to be in your chambers alone, your captain must be a woman."

"Your captain of your guard will also double as your personal bodyguard. She will give her life to save yours in an instant, and we have carefully made our selection based on that and a few other qualities."

An exasperated sigh was heard, and Atem's eyes flicked to Seto. "However, it seems that your _captain_ has no concept of time, or regard for others' use for it," he remarked scathingly.

Mahado chuckled, then addressed the other priest directly. "She is late, Lord Seto, because she is not permitted to present herself to the court at this time."

"And why is that, Lord Mahado?"

"She has traveled all the way from Sparta. I should think a bath would be in order."

A servant entered the hall, and bowed before rushing forward. "Her Highness's guard is ready, my Lord," he said quickly.

Mahado nodded. His word would be final in this situation. Not even the King of Egypt could question his decision when it came to the palace guard. In matters of security, none could presume to know more than he.

The door opened, and a slight feminine figure appeared. Upon closer inspection, one could see that she had a deep tan, and her body was not unaccustomed to hard labor and harder fighting. Hair blacker than the darkest Egyptian night was bound loosely with a cord, and extended to her waist. It was strange that a female warrior's hair would be so long, but even more unusual were her eyes.

A dark grey they were, sharp and glinting in the light cast from the torches. As she knelt before the throne, Mahado knew he'd made the right choice. This one's eyes missed no detail, and observed everything in the environment.

"What is your name?" Seto asked abruptly.

"Saya, my Lord. I have no surname," she answered, voice quiet out of respect for his rank, and not a bit more. She clearly did not think much of this priest of the Pharaoh's sacred court.

"And where do you hail from, Lady Saya?" Karim inquired.

**(Pagebreak.)**

_"Greece, but my mother was Egyptian."_

An interesting, yet not unheard of mix of blood. The Egyptian influence was clear in her hair and skin, but her eyes…even among Greeks, that eye color of hers was rare.

Seto stood on the balcony of the western side of the Temple that overlooked the Nile. He didn't like this new woman any more than she did him. She needed to show the proper amount of respect. If she were a servant, he would have had her flogged for her blatant display of contempt. However, with her new status as Captain of the Queen's Guard and Her Highness's personal guard, she held the 'Lady' honorific, along with a rank that rivaled his own as a High Priest.

_She should be thankful her quarters are on the other side of the palace_, he thought grimly. _The less I see of her, the better._

**(Pagebreak)**

_"My lady…"_

_"Seto!" _

_The priest slumped against her, and blood seeped through his tunic. "My lady…I'm sorry…"_

_"Where is she? Tell me what happened!"_

_"My lady…I'm sorry…She's dead." A tear slid down his face, and Atem bit his lip._

_"How did she die?" Artemisia was near hysterical now._

_Seto's breath was ragged, and his tan face was pale. "They killed her…those dogs killed her."_

_Her eyes widened with horror at the realization that the blood that stained the front of his tunic was not his own._

Artemisia's eyes flew open, and her breathing was coming in gasps, her skin covered in a light sweat. She thrashed out of the light blanket that covered her, and sat at the side of the bed, wiping her face on her sleeve.

It was just like that vision she'd had during that ceremony…

This time, the pain of fear was different. It wasn't fear for herself.

But why was she afraid for Seto?

**Sorry that was so short, but I had to stop there. And now for the introduction of Saya! –claps- I really wanted her to snap at Seto, but given the situation, it hardly seemed appropriate. There'll be more time for that later.**

**And for those who worried that Artemisia was falling in love with Seto, after what we'd seen during the ceremony? You can relax. :D**

**Leave a review for me! I really look forward to reading them.**


End file.
